


Note.

by Tony Stark Of Midgard (CallmeIronman)



Series: One Reason To Live, A Thousand To Die. [1]
Category: Avengers, MCU
Genre: Feels, M/M, Suicide, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeIronman/pseuds/Tony%20Stark%20Of%20Midgard





	Note.

To anyone who cares. Tell Loki I love him, And this isn't his fault. Please give the enclosed letter to him. Tell him if nothing else, that he is and always will be my best friend.

Now, down to business. I Tony Stark hereby declare, Pepper Potts the new owner and head of Stark Enterprises. She is to have all control and say until /if she dictates otherwise. Bruce Banner is the sole owner of my lab and everything in it. My suits are to be scrapped and melted, the alloy used to reinforce the base of Stark Tower. No one is to use them or the metal ever again. Steve Rogers is to be given all of my father Howard Stark's belongings. He alone has a say in where they go or what is down with them. Thor and Loki are to be given sole use and control of Stark Tower itself. They may indicate who may reside there. Tell them if they kick anyone out I will haunt them. Agent Coulson is allowed to reside in my old room and has any and all use of my technology. S.H.I.E.L.D MAY NOT. I think that wraps it up, Sincerely,

 

                                                                                                                                                        Tony Stark

 

 

 

Loki's Letter.

 

Hey Lokes, Babe, this isn't your fault okay? I wanted to stay with you but I can't. I can't do this anymore. If there is anything after this I hope it's good, because I was dealt a really shitty hand in life. You were the best part of my miserable existence. I love you, don't cry, please don't cry, I love you.

                                                                           Tony

 

 

 **TONY STARK FOUND DEAD IN HIS MALIBU MANSION.**    

 

 

**_multi-billionaire Tony Stark was found dead in his malinu mansion this morning. Stark died of an apparent suicide. There was a bullet hole in the side of his head from an as of yet, unidentified We send our best wishes to Tony Stark's teammates and longtime lover, Loki Odinson._ **

**_Odinson  and Stark were set to marry this following month, but due to recent events, the wedding has been canceled in favor of the funeral._ **

**_More details on this later tonight._ **


End file.
